Through the Ages
by HichiShirosaki
Summary: Bree through chance, meets the legendary Pokemon Celebi. What journey will they face when Bree decides to become a Pokemon Trainer shortly after meeting the time travel pokemon?


Bree ran out of the house with only one idea in her mind, 'visit Ilex Forest'. She went there everyday and sat in front of the Ilex shrine, to look at all the Pokemon that were always playing. It made her think of the good times with her mom, and that made her life seem less painful. She ran past the Pokemon and sat in front of the Ilex Shrine. She looked up at the sky, it was so cloudy and dim. It made her wonder if it was really a good idea that she came.

_Maybe I should have stayed home... _She thought. _Dad will be very angry if I come home wet. _Lighting began to fill the sky. She looked at the sky with awe. She had never seen lighting that made her feel like she could scream. She got up and was beginning to run for it. Then, out of the blue, something fell on her head.

"Ow!" Bree yelled, "What was that!" She looked around, then she saw it. Celebi... It had scratches all over it's body, and it was unconscious. She looked at it in awe.

_Wow..._ She thought, _It seems that it tried going through the lighting. I shouldn't take it home, it belongs here..._ She began walking away, but she stopped every couple of feet to look at Celebi. Then she ran to the Pokemon and picked it up. She started walking away, unaware that the lightning had already stopped. She walked to her house and went through the door. She hid Celebi from sight and went up the stairs to her room. She closed the door, and placed the poor creature on her bed. Then she ran out of her room and into the bathroom. Bree opened the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. She ran back to her room, and once again, closed the door. Then she went towards the injured Celebi and began bandaging it's wounds.

She slowly but surely finished with the bandaging. She smelled food and went downstairs. Her dad was cooking her favorite dish; Curry. She went into the kitchen and watched him cook. He smiled and continued cooking. After he was done, they set their food on the table and sat across each other. She ate happily. Her dad watched her while eating from his own dish. He snickered once and a while that made Bree look at him with wonder, then she shrugged it off and finished her meal. She took her dish, went into the kitchen and put it in the sink. Then, she grabbed a plate from the dishes rack and put some rice on it. She ran from the kitchen and began going up that stairs.

"What are you doing?" someone asked. She turned her head to see her father giving her an amused look. She was nervous, for she was afraid that she might get caught.

"I... It's for later..." she stuttered, "In case I... I get hungry." He looked at her with uncertainty, but motioned for her to go. She hustled up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door, and let loose a breath of relief.

_I thought for sure he was gonna find out about Celebi... _She thought, _and I thought he was going to believe me too. Bree_ put the plate of rice on her desk and made a small bed out of her dresser drawer. She placed one of her pillows as a cushion and put a small blanket over it. She set the small bed besides her bed, and carefully put Celebi in it. Then, she took the plate of rice and set it next to the small bed. She yawned and stretched her arms. She got dressed in her nightgown, went into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom and had lied on her bed. She turned her head to the window.

The clouds were gone and the stars and moon shone in the night sky. The night sky put her at peace. Even though her world wasn't at times, she still felt like she could smile. Her eyes began to flutter, and in a matter of minutes she was in a peaceful sleep.

She woke up to see a green Pokemon in her face. She screamed, quickly sat up. It was Celebi, all healed and full of energy. It flew around Bree's head, and landed on her lap. She smiled.

"Hello Celebi." She said, "Feeling better?" It nodded, and flew back up in the air. She watched as it continued to play in the air. There were knocks on the door.

"Wake up Bree!" Her dad yelled, "You have to feed Chikorita!" She got up and stretched. Then, she went into the bathroom, striped her pj's off, and got in the shower. She turned the water on and let the warm water flow onto her body. She shampooed her hair, rinsed and got out of the shower. She took a towel wrapped it around her body, and left the bathroom. By the time she got into her room, Celebi was bouncing on her bed. She chuckled and got dressed in light blue jeans, and a white shirt. She grabbed her brush from her desk and was brushing her delicate black hair. Vines wrapped around her brush and it was pulled out of her hand.

"Wha..." she started. She looked to her left to see Chikorita, using vines to hold onto the brush. She went towards Chikorita and went on her knees. She held her hand out and have him a serious look.

"Give me my brush back." she ordered, he took a couple steps back. "Chikorita..." He stared at her for a couple minute, but soon handed it over. Celebi flew in front of Bree and looked at Chikorita. He looked at me with confusion.

"This is Celebi." She said, "Your new friend." The look on his face gave away that he was very happy. He began running around the room with Celebi following him. She got up and sighed. Then she left the room. She went into the kitchen and began cooking. Once she was done she placed the food on the floor. Chikorita ran down the stairs a few minutes later and hustled into the kitchen to the food. He was happily munching away. Bree was watching with amusement. Celebi flew into the kitchen and landed on the counter top. It looked at her and smiled. Bree picked her up and looked at it.

"You're different than those other legendary Pokemon." She said, "I know it."


End file.
